


Place Where Snowdrops Dwell

by Sixylicious



Series: Halla, Hawk, and Fox [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Backstory, Cameos, Dalish Culture, Darkspawn, Deep Roads, Developing Relationship, Dragon Age Quest: Here Lies the Abyss, Dragon Age Quest: In Hushed Whispers, Dragon Age Quest: The Last Resort of Good Men, Dragon Age Quest: The Magister's Birthright, Dragon Age Quest: What Pride Had Wrought, Dragon Age: The Descent, Epiphanies, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Gen, Grey Wardens, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Trespasser Spoilers, The Blight (Dragon Age), The Calling, The Dales, The Taint, Trespasser, Vigil's Keep, Well of Sorrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixylicious/pseuds/Sixylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing drabble collection about a Dalish inquisitor's travels, companions, and the things he encounters along the way. </p><p>Chapter 22: The aftermath of the Exalted Council, and hints of things to come.<br/>Chapter 16: Felix Alexius begins his life at Vigil's Keep (posted 5/9/17).<br/>Chapter 11 edited as of 10/24/17; no more dubious consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> These are in chronological order. The last chapter may not always be the most recent update! In terms of the series, this chapter and the next are set before The Tale of Little Halla.
> 
> When I was naming my inquisitor, the best I could come up with was that Eilian could mean "place of snowdrops", from eir (snow), lim (drip, drop), an (place). I don't know if it's correct, but it stuck. Hence the title.
> 
> 7/23: Going back through and editing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before In Hushed Whispers, Felix Alexius meets a stranger in Redcliffe's Chantry. She speaks of the Blight, his father's plans, and of taking purpose from the face of impending death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Felix needs more love. This takes place before In Hushed Whispers, as Felix and Dorian are still planning what to do. Continuity edits on 1/1/16.

Felix turned as he heard a noise, finding himself faced with not Dorian, who he'd been expecting, but with an unfamiliar elven woman standing beside the statue of Andraste. "Who are you?" he asked, unable to keep from summoning his magic to his hands.

She turned to face him, slowly, red hair falling across her face. "Valythari. I can hear it singing in you... It calls me to you, calls you to me. Can you hear it?"

Felix moved to see her better, catching a glimpse finally of pale grey eyes. In the dim light of Redcliffe's Chantry, her skin was pale as well, almost like marble. "Hear what?"

Valythari smiled, sympathetic, knowing somehow. "The song. The Blight sings in your blood, calls to others with it. It kills most people it infects before it reaches the point it has in you," she said. "You are unique. Afflicted but alive, only the song in your veins and not the Calling echoing through your mind."

The warm light of the candles illuminated her skin, causing Felix to recoil in barely restrained horror. She was gaunt, deathly ill; her skin translucent, waxy in the candlelight. She was certainly Blighted. So then how was he unique?

"Only Grey Wardens can survive like this so long," she said. Felix startled. Had she read his mind? "We take the taint into us willingly, learn to master it, use it against the very beings that created it. But you aren't a Warden. I can hear the song in you, but not like all the others. Softer, pulsing with each heartbeat but not overwhelming them, not screaming in your mind."

He went to her side, curious. Something about her was drawing him in, he couldn't deny that. But what was it?

Valythari turned back to the statue of Andraste and it was then that he realized there were dark lines curling across her forehead. The elven tattoos, what were they called? Vallaslin? She was Dalish?

"The Old Gods will call to you. From their ancient prisons they will sing, dragons with wicked eyes and wicked hearts," she murmured. Felix recognized the verse immediately; the Canticle of Silence, stricken from the Chant of Light in the south. How would she have learned it?

"On blacken'd wings does deceit take flight," he added, his voice joining hers, "The first of My children, lost to night."

She turned again, staring deep into his eyes. "Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Felix Alexius, to you I grant this gift. Darkness is coming. Do not falter in your path. Shadows thrive in the absence of light and your father knows not what he trifles with."

He hadn't introduced himself, how did she know his name? Who was this strange woman?

"Maker, hear our cries, guide us through the blackest nights. Many are those who rise up against us. But our faith sustains us. Maker, though the darkness comes upon us, we shall embrace the light."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

Suddenly there was no distance between them. Valythari smiled, warm and distant, innocent and wise all at once. Felix knew in that moment, though he wasn't sure how, that this woman had seen death and returned, changed. "The song grows stronger in us both," she breathed. "But I cannot leave this world before my work is done and neither should you. Death is not always the end. Your father will see, and someday, beyond the Veil, the two of you will meet again and understand. When the time comes, you will know your purpose."

The candles flickered and she was gone. Felix spun around, searching for her, frantic, but it was as if she had never been there. He was alone with the song in his blood and her cryptic words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much of Valythari's words are taken from the wikia articles on the Chant of Light. Specific verses referenced are Benedictions 4:10, Silence 3:6, various verses in Threnodies, Transfigurations 12, Trials 1:1, and Trials 1:10.


	2. In Hushed Whispers

He could still hear them - Cassandra and Sera's screams, Leliana's dying gasp - as they fell through the rift, landing unsteadily right in front of Alexius - right where and when they had left. Eilian gathered himself as best he could and stood to face the magister, the anchor glowing violently green. "It's over, Alexius. Surrender."

Leliana's agents took Alexius away before Eilian finally allowed his front to falter. He looked back at his companions, filled with overwhelming relief when he didn't see that horrible red glow to Cassandra or Sera's eyes. Queen Anora and the Ferelden Army emerged around them, drawing his attention back. Grand Enchanter Fiona seemed almost terrified, and really, who could blame her? She was only trying to help her charges, and look at what chaos Alexius had wrought-- almost wrought, Eilian thanked the Creators, the Forgotten Ones, Tevinter's Old Gods, the Maker and Andraste herself that the future he and Dorian had seen could be changed. It wasn't definite, not yet.

Eilian blinked the image of the enchanter being slowly consumed by red lyrium away just in time to catch Anora's words.

"You will leave Ferelden."

"But where will we go?" Fiona pleaded. "We have hundreds that need protection."

Eilian stepped forward before he realized what he was doing. "You'll come with us. We came looking for mages to close the Breach."

Fiona glanced toward him, wary. "And what are the terms of this?"

From Eilian's other side, Dorian scoffed. "Surely better than what Alexius had given you."

"Whether you accept the Inquisition's terms or not, you are no longer welcome in my country," Anora said. She was firm.

"You'll be our allies," Eilian quickly said. "We can help each other. The Breach is the greatest threat right now."

Cassandra looked as if she was about to speak, but Fiona spoke first. "We accept. It appears we have no choice. I will inform the others and prepare to journey to Haven."

***

"Allies?" Cullen asked, the shock and disbelief on his face quite evident. "The veil is torn and you give them your word they can run around free?"

"We need their help, I won't take them prisoner," Eilian insisted. "I saw what happened when Alexius did that to them."

"And was it worse than giving abominations free run of Haven?" Cullen retorted.

The anchor flashed, lighting the whole war room in it's eerie green glow. "Yes, it was. I won't allow that to happen! My decision stands. The mages are free."


	3. Last Resort of Good Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set before Warden and Champion.

As soon as Mother Giselle had handed him the letter, Eilian had suspected something was terribly wrong. He'd gone to the library, sought Dorian out, tried to break the news as gently as he could. Dorian's reaction only confirmed his suspicions.

"I know my son?" he spat. "What my father knows about me couldn't fill a thimble."

"You think this is some kind of plot to get you to return to Tevinter?" Eilian asked. The thought made his chest ache, as much as he tried to push it aside. But there wasn't anything between him and Dorian, was there? Certainly they flirted, but Dorian flirted with everyone around Skyhold. Flirting back felt just as natural as wielding his magic.

"It must be, I have no doubt," Dorian muttered. He handed the letter back, unwilling to touch it any longer.

Eilian pocketed the letter then, after a moment's hesitation, reached out to rest his hand on Dorian's shoulder for a moment. "You know I won't let that happen. If they try to take you back, they'll have to go through me first."

Dorian smiled a bit and pulled away. "Let's go. I want to see what this family retainer wants from me."

***

The Gull and Lantern was completely empty. In retrospect, that was when Eilian should have realized something was going on. But it wasn't until they heard footsteps on the stairs and a male voice, Tevinter accent even stronger than Dorian's, that he realized they'd both been fooled.


	4. Champion, Ex-Slave, Altus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian meets Fenris and Seren Hawke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

He'd managed a week after the arrival of Seren Hawke without running into her or her lover. At any other time, Dorian would have felt accomplished, but he'd just left his nook in the library to go retrieve more research materials and run straight into her. She and Fenris were deep in conversation with Eilian, poring over their own research. Of course, it was just his luck: the book he needed was on the table beside her. Dorian exhaled in a silent sigh, consciously trying to hold back his accent when he spoke. Maybe he'd be okay. Eilian would defend him if Hawke or her lover reacted negatively, and he was almost certain that they would.

"Ah, excuse me?"

He couldn't mask his accent enough. All three looked right at him. Hawke whirled on him, green eyes almost glowing with fury that Dorian really didn't think his presence deserved! "Inquisitor, what's the meaning of this? A magister here of all places?"

Dorian backed away, hands raised to defend himself if needed. "Champion, I'm not--" 

Eilian took the opportunity to push between them, putting himself in the way if it came to blows. He could certainly cast a barrier without a staff, if need be. Dorian shifted to be behind him. Fear was unlike him, true, but he hadn't received this negative of a reaction from anyone since Mother Giselle.

"I don't care what you are or what you aren't," Hawke snarled, her Tevene accented but the threat still crystal clear. "You lay a finger on Fenris or Valythari and I'll send you back to Tevinter in a coffin."

"Enough!" Eilian exclaimed. "Please! Hawke, Dorian is here as an ally."

Fenris snorted. Hearing the ex-slave's Tevene sent a jolt of homesickness through Dorian, though it vanished as soon as he understood the words. "He recognizes me. He won't cross us. No magister is fool enough to now."

Seren nodded and stood, green gaze cold. She spoke again in Common, her words projected across the whole floor of the library. Even Leliana's ravens were quiet as she spoke. "Fine. If he recognizes Fenris, then he knows exactly what will happen to him if he crosses us."

"I mean you no harm, I swear," Dorian promised. "I came south to fight Corypheus."

"See that that's all you do," Fenris said, "And you can keep your heart intact."

"We'll finish this later, Inquisitor."

The champion and her lover left the library, leaving Dorian shaken and Eilian grateful nothing else had happened.


	5. Heartbeat

He knew he should be listening as Scout Harding gave them an overview of recent happenings in the Emerald Graves, but Eilian simply couldn't make himself follow her after she transitioned into a brief history of the area. Perhaps Cole, Cassandra, or Dorian were less familiar with the Dales, but Eilian felt as if he knew every tree and stone already. Even if he'd never stepped foot here before, this was his birthright.

"They say..."

"A tree grows here for every Emerald Knight that fell defending Halamshiral," Eilian finished, unaware that the camp had quieted as soon as he had spoken up. He crossed to the nearest tree, resting one hand on the trunk. 

Dorian went to his side, for once not caring that they weren't alone. "Are you alright?"

Eilian nodded, managing a bit of a smile. "Yes, just... homesick."

Cole's voice broke the silence, imitating Valythari in the way he had, "We are the last of the Elvhen," and Eilian's smile wilted some.

"And never again shall we submit..."


	6. Reaching Through the Veil

Once they had secured the Exalted Plains, Eilian brought Valythari to see them. Since Solas had become her primary healer, her health had improved more than anyone had thought possible. She was able to travel again, though her skin was still pale and her eyes were still clouded, she was certainly farther from death than she had been when she arrived at Skyhold.

Valythari climbed to the top of a ruin, Zevran remaining easily at her side, and gazed out into the distance, picking out the green of a rift on the horizon. "Lethallin," she called, drawing Eilian's attention once more. He released Dorian's hand and climbed up after her, marveling at the view. "Do you sense it? The Veil is so thin here. The Fade touches everything, living, breathing, pulsing all around us. I can almost see it."

Valythari turned, fixing her eyes now on Dorian as he climbed up after them. "It gathers around you. You can feel it, can't you? The Veil yields the most to our people, but that doesn't mean humans can't feel it at all."

Dorian nodded, his smile peaceful and tinged with nostalgia. "I can, yes. The Veil feels different here than back at home. So thin you could reach through it."

The Anchor on Eilian's hand sputtered briefly, tinging the air around them green. Zevran let out a laugh, though the hand that wasn't intertwined with his lover's went immediately to the hilt of his sword. "Just because you could reach through it doesn't mean you should."

Eilian grinned and nodded. "I know. I won't open any rifts, I promise."


	7. To the Void with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set at the Riverside Garrison.

Eilian inhaled, his form shaking ever so slightly though it would only be noticed by his companions. They'd closed the rift, there was nothing more to do here. Besides, if he watched Gaspard's soldiers stomping around his heritage much more, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

"We'll take our leave then," Eilian murmured, turning away. 

Dorian and the Iron Bull followed, but Cole hesitated, glancing back toward the ruins turned fortress. "You trespass on sacred ground, desecrate the graves of my ancestors and act surprised when I refuse to help you! Elgar'nan ver na, su an'banal i'ma!"

Emotions flitted across Eilian's face too quickly to be identified, though his voice remained even. "Cole. Now isn't the time."

They left without another word. The Anchor flashed - another rift nearby. Eilian could work out his emotions there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvhen credit to FenxShiral as usual. 
> 
> Elgar'nan ver na: Elgar'nan take you  
> Su an'banal i'ma: to the void with you


	8. The Magister's Birthright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing the focus of the fic a little. I need just a general drabble collection. I'm done editing now.

"I have something for you."

Dorian turned around, unsure what to make of the mix of emotions that welled up as he saw his birthright in Eilian's hand. "You said you weren't going to give him what he wanted," he murmured.

Eilian shrugged and handed over the amulet. "I didn't really. He only had to think I did long enough for me to get this back to you."

Dorian managed a weak smile as he took his birthright. "I don't mean to seem ungrateful... I appreciate it, I do, but I don't want people thinking I'm just interested in you for favors."

"Don't worry about it, Dorian. I know your motivations and I trust you." Eilian replied, closing his hand over the amulet Dorian still held. "We'll deal with anyone who gives us trouble."

"No one will give you trouble, you're Andraste's Herald. I'm just the evil magister here to corrupt you." Dorian said, averting his gaze.

Uncaring if anyone saw, Eilian reached up and gently lifted the other man's face so their eyes met once more. "No, you aren't. I'll make them see that if the Dalish elf can give you a chance then so should they."

Eilian leaned in to connect their lips in a brief kiss, fully aware they were being watched. Dorian returned it, smiling as they pulled apart. "How did you get it back?"

"Leliana had one of her people convince the League to admit him just long enough for me to get this back to you. I was never going to give him what he wanted," Eilian said.

At that, Dorian let out a laugh, startlingly loud compared to their quieter conversation. "You, my dear, are much more adept at the Game than the Orlesians would suspect."

"What can I say? I have the best teachers."


	9. Fenor, Arasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've had their fun, now where do they go from here?

Eilian yawned and rolled over, his curious expression following Dorian across the room. "Mutual domesticity?" he teased. "Now that's a bit much. If you have decorating advice though, I'll take it. It is rather austere."

Dorian laughed and returned to sit on the bed, his expression fond with a hint of something else behind it, mostly unreadable.

"You seem a little distracted," Eilian murmured as he sat up.

"Sex will do that," Dorian quipped.

"You know what I mean. Something on your mind?"

Dorian glanced away but nodded nonetheless. "I'm... curious where this goes, you and I. We've had our fun. Where do we go from here? Do we go our separate ways?"

Ah. Eilian understood now; he'd been wondering when this conversation was coming. Expecting it, really, ever since their meeting with Halward. "That depends," he said, managing to keep his voice level. "Where do you want it to go?"

"All on me then?" Dorian chuckled, though only halfheartedly. "Alright... I like you. More than I should. More than might be wise. We end it here, I walk away. I won't be pleased, but I'd rather now than later. Later... might be dangerous."

Eilian rested a hand on his shoulder, his expression calm and accepting. "Why dangerous?"

"Walking away... might be harder then," Dorian admitted, his gaze sliding back to meet Eilian's for a moment. "I already... You understand how these sorts of things are viewed in Tevinter?" They'd spoken of it before, vaguely, with Dorian dropping more hints to his own past than Eilian had about his. The Inquisitor was quite tight-lipped.

Eilian nodded, but before Dorian could speak again he pushed forward. "I do, it was much the same in my clan... But what if I don't want you to walk away? More than my clan would allow me, more than Tevinter would allow you." He smiled, aware his cheeks were slightly red. "I want you to stay, Dorian. I don't want just fun. I would rather have you, for as long as you'll let me."

"I learned a long time ago not to hope for more," Dorian murmured. "You'd be foolish to."

"Be foolish with me," Eilian urged. "We can prove Tevinter wrong. Relationships like ours don't have to be punished."

"It's a hard habit to break."

Eilian smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "I'm good at breaking things, remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenor - precious  
> Arasha - my happiness
> 
> Elvhen, like usual, credit to FenxShiral.
> 
> This wasn't even what I meant to type when I sat down.


	10. Banal Nadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Valythari discuss Arlathan.

"I have fought mages and magisters, humans, elves, dwarves, demons, and darkspawn, and slayed an Archdemon," Valythari said. "And if an Old God can fall to a sword, nothing is inevitable. As much as the Dalish admire our flawed memories of Arlathan, who can say that it was truly the paradise we long for? Because power corrupts those who wield it with selfish gains in mind."

"The Dalish would denounce you, implying their gods fell to mortal vices." Solas remarked. He seemed perhaps amused.

Valythari shrugged. "So they would. But we don't know Arlathan, no matter how much we wish we did. Anything is possible, and I know all too well how power changes those who once sought to do good."

Solas nodded, his thoughts distracted until he pulled them back. "Am I right to guess that you cover your vallaslin when traveling?" he asked.

She nodded. "I do, yes. It started as a way to keep my identity hidden, but now... the vallaslin doesn't belong on me anymore. If I knew how to remove it, I would."

"There is a spell to do that," Solas revealed, "I have observed it in the Fade. I can remove your vallaslin if you wish."

Valythari sat up, pale grey gaze staring at him or almost through him. It would have been disconcerting to anyone else, but Solas remained unflinching. "Yes," she breathed. "Remove it. 'Ma'sa'lath will understand."


	11. Inquisitor's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eilian talks about his life before the Conclave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was overhauled on 10/24/17 because I was really uncomfortable with Eilian's backstory. A few minor edits and hopefully it's better. Tags have been changed as well!

"I told you my clan views relationships like ours very similar to how Tevinter views them," Eilian murmured seemingly out of nowhere. He sat up, pulling the blanket up around himself. "You told me once that living a lie festers inside you, like poison. That's why I came to the Conclave in the first place... I have something that I'm bound to, back in the Free Marches, that I never asked for. I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to change it."

"What happened?"

Eilian sighed. "Magic is scarce among the Dalish now... All elves used to possess it, now hardly any of us do. It was much rarer in Clan Lavellan than in most. I wasn't born there, I've told you that. I was born to a different clan, an Antivan one. At the last arlathven, my Keeper gave me to Clan Lavellan."

"Gave you to them?" Dorian asked.

"Mages are invaluable, and Lavellan's Keeper was desperate." Eilian laughed, humorless, and leaned into his lover. It was difficult to admit any of this. "No mages had been born to Clan Lavellan in three generations," he continued, "My clan had more than enough mages and I was of the appropriate age, so I was sent with her."

Eilian trailed off and Dorian gently squeezed his hand, sensing his lover's tension. For as friendly and charismatic as he seemed, Eilian kept his past a closer secret than Dorian kept his own.

"Deshanna and my Keeper had arranged our marriage. I was furious, but I didn't have a choice. She threatened to exile me if I didn't go through with it." Eilian couldn't look at his lover, couldn't bear the thought of Dorian judging him for what he'd just admitted.

Dorian was silent for a long while as he collected his thoughts, tracing swirls and arcs across his lover's chest with his free hand. "You said you're bound to them still," he finally said, "Does that mean...?"

Eilian nodded once. "I have a daughter," he murmured. "That she won't let me raise. We're bonded in the eyes of the Creators, but she was convinced I would... I don't know, corrupt our daughter. I made no secret to Deshanna of my preferences and she didn't approve. I thought that was going to be my life... then I offered to go to the Conclave, stepped out of the Fade with the Anchor, and I suppose the rest is history. The Inquisition needs me now. I never loved Deshanna, but my asha'lan... my daughter. I would have liked the chance to know her."

"I'm sorry, amatus." The endearment slipped out before he realized what he'd said. It was too late to take it back now. Eilian hadn't noticed, and he'd admitted to Dorian that he didn't know any Tevene anyway. Dorian couldn't help the familiar surge of fear, though he pushed it back as best he could. He'd explain later, if Eilian asked.

Eilian finally met his eyes again, a slight and tired smile on his face. "Thank you. They'd have to drag me away from you anyway, arasha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arasha - my happiness; one of Eilian's endearments for Dorian  
> asha'lan - daughter
> 
> Elvhen credit to FenxShiral.
> 
> Let me know if you think I need additional or different tags.


	12. Here Lies the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens begin their rituals in the Western Approach and Valythari senses the disturbance.
> 
> The first chapter covering the quest Here Lies the Abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some continuity edits on 1/1.

When she discovered they were going to the Western Approach to search for the Wardens, Valythari became almost manic. It had taken the combined efforts of Alistair, Zevran, and Merrill to calm her.

"'Ma'sa'lath, why won't you answer me? Sing for me again, please. I need you!"

Eilian watched from the doorway as Zevran held her in an embrace, singing softly to her in a mix of Elvhen and Antivan. Alistair and Merrill hovered by the bed. Though Fenris and Seren stood back some, it was obvious they were worried. Everyone was. Valythari had improved so much lately, what had changed?

"She's had episodes like this before," Seren explained, sensing Eilian's question before he spoke it aloud. "That's one of the reasons we were headed here, even before we got Varric's letter."

"But they've never been this bad," Fenris added.

Alistair sighed. "It's whatever's happening to the Wardens. I can feel it too. The Calling is getting stronger. I can hardly block it out. Val's always been more sensitive to it anyway."

"Who is she talking about?" Eilian asked. "That isn't Zevran, is it?" But who else could have her so distraught?

Merrill stood from the bed and drifted over, her gaze pinned to Eilian's. "No. She's not talking about Zevran. Zev is her falon'saota, her bond mate. She loves him with all her being, but her sa'lath is someone different."

Alistair nodded. "Someone she lost during the Blight. She rarely speaks of him, even to me or Zevran."

"He was my friend too," Merrill murmured, "But his bond with Valythari was different. They were nas'falon."

With that, he understood. Eilian's expression turned to pity. Shared souls. No one could replace that. "I can't imagine losing your nas'falon."

Alistair sighed. "She lost him twice. Once to the eluvian that tainted her and again, months later. The taint drove him to insanity. He attacked our camp with a group of darkspawn and tried to kill her. But she says he speaks to her through the song still. If the Calling has drowned out her last link to him..."

"Whatever's going on with the Wardens, we need to end it soon," Seren said. "I don't want to know what will happen to Val if we can't get him back."

On the bed, Valythari finally fell into a fitful sleep in her husband's arms.

Eilian looked between Valythari, Seren, and Alistair and nodded. "I'll gather my advisors. We should leave for the Western Approach as soon as possible."

***

Eilian, Seren, Fenris, and Alistair left for the Western Approach the next day, taking along three of Eilian's inner circle; Dorian, Varric, and Cassandra. Neither Seren nor Fenris were pleased that Dorian was accompanying them, but they weren't blind to the shift in the relationship between the two mages. They'd gone almost everywhere together back in Kirkwall, and it was obvious that Eilian treated his now lover the same way. Valythari was the peacemaker; she'd accepted Dorian, so Seren and Fenris tolerated him.

***

With each enslaved Warden they had to slay, Alistair's chest hurt. These were his brothers, sworn to the same oath at one point, but what now? All he could do was free them from Corypheus in death.

"Corypheus has enslaved them," he spat. "Of course. I should have realized. The Calling we're all hearing, it isn't real. Corypheus must have created it somehow. He's controlling it."

"And he used it to lead them straight to the Venatori," Seren finished. A scowl split her face. Fenris leaned beside her, his expression carefully blank.

"Why aren't you or Valythari affected if Corypheus is controlling this?" Eilian asked.

Alistair shook his head. "No, I am. But I saw what blood magic did to Kinloch Hold and as soon as Clarel presented this idea I knew something was wrong. Wardens will do almost anything to stop a Blight, but this is too far."

Seren nodded. "As for Val... she's a mystery. I don't know. Alistair?"

"Where would Erimond have gone?" Dorian asked, the first words he'd spoken since the end of the battle.

"There's an old Warden fortress in that direction," Alistair said, gesturing off in the direction the Venatori magister had fled. "Adamant. They're probably gathering there. Hawke, Fenris, and I can scout it out and meet you back at Skyhold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nas'falon - twin souls; the best way Merrill has to describe Valythari and Tamlen's relationship to an outsider
> 
> falon'saota - bond mate, husband
> 
> Headcanons about Fenris and Dorian interacting are fun. I plan on writing more.


	13. In Death, Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter covering Here Lies the Abyss. Minor edits on 1/1.

Zevran and his lover left Skyhold shortly after Eilian's party, telling no one of their plans. Merrill traveled with them, for as much as Valythari trusted Solas as her healer, the place they were going was sacred and she refused to let him come along. The route deep into the Hinterlands was familiar to them both, though uncharted. These parts of Ferelden were still Blighted, people whispered, but Valythari ignored them. She knew where she was going, who they were going to see.

The farther from Orlais they traveled, the clearer Tamlen's voice became. His singing guided them, though she and Zevran would never need a map to find the clearing with the tree that marked his grave.

Valythari gravitated right to the tree, sitting beside it and leaning into the trunk. It had grown strong since the Blight, just like her sa'lath. In this place, she could almost feel him at her side again. It left her comforted, at peace. Even with the song still echoing through her mind, she was calmer here than she had been in weeks at Skyhold.

Zevran set up the tents while Merrill set torches around, lighting them with veilfire. When it was done, they took up their vigil beside the tree-grave. There they would wait. Leliana would send word when Eilian and their found family returned from Adamant.

\-----

They fought their way through Adamant Fortress, freeing the Warden mages in death. Anyone still in possession of their own mind, Eilian spared - knowing Valythari would want him to. Alistair's gratitude, though fleeting in the midst of battle, was also hard to miss. Seren flung spell after spell from her staff, grateful with each Warden or demon she slew that Carver was far from Orlais. At the center of the fortress, a rift waited, an immense demon only partially visible on the other side. Warden, Champion, and Inquisitor burst through into the courtyard just as Clarel drew the knife across her friend's neck.

"Clarel, no!"

Of course, Erimond was there, and Eilian realized as the dragon swooped in that they should have prepared for this scenario. But the sight of the Blighted dragon broke through to Clarel - the Wardens would help them, at last.

Erimond fled, Clarel pursued, and the dragon chased them all to the top of the fortress.

_In war, victory. In peace, vigilance._

The bridge collapsed, the sky split open, and in the clearing where she slept beside her lover, Valythari woke with a scream.


	14. Lair of the Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of Here Lies the Abyss.

Sword and shield clattered to the ground as the world righted itself, the sky a sickly green. Even before Dorian spoke, Alistair already knew where they were. The song in his ears increased to an almost deafening roar.

"Alistair? Alistair, are you okay?" Seren asked. She helped him up, Varric gathering his sword and shield. 

The warden shrugged, his ears ringing. "The song's just a lot louder on this side of the Veil," he said, managing a weak grin. "If this is what Val's hearing all the time, it's no wonder she's such a wreck right now."

Eilian frowned, worried for an instant until the touch of Dorian's hand on his shoulder distracted him. 

"Let's get moving," Dorian said, "We'd better not wait around for any demons to find us."

\---

The demon soon revealed itself, a Nightmare, not the simple fear demon Eilian had been praying it was. Corypheus would not settle for anything less than the best. The sight of the Divine was a welcome one - whether he was sure it was her or not, Eilian and Cassandra couldn't say. Each battle returned a memory, playing the moments before the explosion out for all his companions to see. There was pity in the Divine's gaze, sorrow that he had to go through this. Go through it again? At least he wasn't alone this time.

Seren sighed. "So the Wardens are corrupted... Corypheus used them to kill the Divine."

"Like we'd suspected all along," Alistair said. "There's a reason we stopped reporting to Weisshaupt. I went to meet Clarel as a last resort."

"Your brother is a Warden, isn't he Hawke?" Eilian asked.

She nodded. "He is. I'm glad it was a group under Val's command that found him, or he would probably have been at Adamant. But he's safe, far from Orlais."

"Good," Eilian said, receiving a nod of agreement from Cassandra. "They've already been devastated from this. The order will need as many good Wardens as they can get in order to rebuild."

"I don't know if that's quite what she has in mind," Alistair remarked. "But never mind that. Come on."

\---

The graveyard was haunting, his companions' greatest fears set out in stone in front of them. Dorian: temptation. Cassandra: helplessness. Varric: becoming his parents. Seren: failure. Alistair: responsibility. Eilian searched for his own, but his gaze stopped on Valythari's, her stone blank. As he watched, writing began to appear on it, carved into the stone as if by a chisel. Silence.

Seren's eyes were fixed on her stone. She spat a curse and tried to kick hers over, though her foot simply went through. Everything in the Fade was malleable, true, but the Nightmare who controlled this section would not let them change it. Varric rested his hand on her arm for a moment and she calmed, motioning them on in silence.

\---

The battle was a blur. The Divine, the spirit, whatever she was sacrificing herself to try to give them the best chance to escape. Sending Varric, Cassandra, and Dorian back through the rift. The spider stirring. Alistair all but shoving him and Seren through the rift.

"Go, I'll cover you!"

"Alistair, no!"

"It's fine, Hawke. It's my time. Tell Val I'm sorry I have to break my promise."

"You can't do this!"

"Go! Close the rift as soon as you're on the other side."

\---

It was with a heavy heart that Seren Hawke returned to Skyhold, knowing she would have to tell Valythari of her brother's sacrifice. She never suspected that Valythari already knew.

"It's okay. He's with sa'lath now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seren's opinions on the Wardens are complicated... I'll explain more if anyone's curious. Meanwhile Valythari is at peace with Alistair's decision. He hasn't truly left her anyway.


	15. New Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian receives a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's dedicated to Silver, AKA becomeethereal on Tumblr. Continuity edits on 4/13/16.

_A coded letter sent by carrier pigeon into Ferelden, where it was picked up by an Inquisition scout and forwarded on to Skyhold. The seal it carries is two halla horns crossed to form an X. Upon receipt, Leliana needed only a single glance before she could hazard a guess at the contents. She sent the letter downstairs to the library and its intended recipient._

Dorian, 

This letter is rather long overdue, but I think you'll forgive me. I have quite a lot to tell you. 

Remember how back in Redcliffe, I told you that I met a strange elven woman? Nothing she said made sense to me at the time. I remember trying to laugh it off with you, both of us thinking that nothing would come of it. But today I realized what she meant. Did I tell you she was Blighted too? I know, you don't like it when I talk about it, but I wasn't afraid of death. I'm still not. She said she would give me a gift, and that when the time came I would know what to do with it. I addressed the Magisterium again last week, spoke of the work the Inquisition is doing, the work you're doing with them. It went well, Mae said. But that's not the most important part. It was as I was leaving the Senate that the most amazing thing happened. There were two people waiting for me; a warrior and an archer. At first, I thought they were Venatori, but no. The woman from Redcliffe sent them. It was the strangest feeling. Part of me recognized them, even though I'd never seen either of them before in my life. They introduced themselves as Grey Wardens. What she said back in Redcliffe was true. My work isn't finished in this life yet. The archer, Nathaniel, offered me a new purpose and I took it. No words can describe the feeling of undergoing the Joining, but I woke on the other side. I'm not dying anymore. The Blight will only take me when I let it. 

Her name is Valythari. Carver, the other Warden, says she was staying at Skyhold. If you see her, tell her I said thank you. 

Always,  
Felix 


	16. First Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix begins his new life as a warden of Vigil's Keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this a year ago and forgot about it. Oops.

Felix found himself standing in front of a fortress Carver and Nathaniel had both called the Vigil. A Dalish mage met them at the gate. Nathaniel gave a mock bow before departing, eager to see his quarters and a real bed after the long journey from Minrathous.

She ignored him, instead addressing Carver. "Is this who Valythari sent you for?"

"Yeah," Carver answered. "Felix Alexius, once of Minrathous. We put him through the Joining already."

"Good," she said. "My name is Velanna. Valythari left me in charge of the Vigil while she's with the Inquisition. Come, let's get you settled."

"I do hope you were warned I'm a terrible mage," Felix said as they walked.

"We were," Velanna replied, "But that's not an issue. I was also told your strengths are mathematics and research. That's why the Commander sent Carver and Nate for you. We're working on several projects here, the biggest of which is curing the taint."

Felix stopped in his tracks. "Blood magic?"

"Never," Velanna said. "Valythari is firm on that. It's mostly me, my sister, a dwarf warden, and two others. You'll... meet them later, I suppose. I was informed of your history, so I promise we'll only ask for your research skills."

"Is there a catch?"

Velanna stopped at a closed door and nodded after a moment. "Yes. You were filled in on Corypheus?"

Felix nodded.

"Valythari was involved in making a potion of sorts to make us all immune to his control. You'll have to take it before you can leave the Vigil."

"She's immune to him?" Felix asked.

Velanna nodded. "It's a long story. We've been researching the Blight for a decade because of her. Anyway, this is your room. Get settled and then come for dinner whenever. We always have food around. Perks of a warden appetite. When you're ready to hear more, ask someone to send you my way. Welcome to Vigil's Keep."


	17. To Be Dalish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eilian receives a letter with unexpected news. Valythari, in her own way, serves to reassure him.

Eilian dropped the letter from his hands, his expression blank, shocked. Exiled. He had hated Clan Lavellan, but to be disowned? Why?

 _'To take a shemlen man as your lover, a Tevinter even! It was enough that the shemlen believe you were sent by their Maker. You are a disgrace to your people. As Keeper, I am within my rights to cast you out.'_

Valythari's expression was sympathetic; he'd been around her enough now that he could tell.

"Why? Why are you so calm about this?"

"Because, lethallin," she said, "To be Dalish is to be set apart. I ceased to be Dalish long before I lost my clan, when the Blight made me work with humans, dwarves, and city elves, when I realized that we are more alike than not. Merrill made the alienage in Kirkwall her home and stopped being Dalish then. It doesn't matter that she still wears her vallaslin."

Valythari rested a hand on his shoulder and Eilian was struck again with how wise she was, far beyond her years. There was something ethereal about her. She had seen death and returned again and again. He had as well by now, but there was a difference in how it had affected Valythari. Sometimes he could look past it, sometimes not, and when he could not was when Eilian truly realized how she had become the Hero of Ferelden.

"You have not been Dalish since the Inquisition rallied around you, lethallin, when you took humans as your advisors, as your friends, when you took one as your lover," Valythari continued, gently, her voice barely audible as though she could lessen the shock of her words. If they were no longer Dalish, what were they? Valythari had answers in the way she always did. "By leaving behind what made you Dalish, you are rediscovering what it means to be Elvhen. It isn't clinging to the fragments of our past, it's taking those fragments and making something new and better out of them. To be Dalish is to cling to the past, but our people have no future unless we let go of that and look forward."

Eilian rocked back onto his heels, his fingers trailing across the familiar lines of his vallaslin. Their gazes met, pale grey and brilliant blue as he took in once again her unmarred face. Mere months ago she had still been branded, the markings of Ghilan'nain dark across deathly pale skin. Now her face was clean and Valythari seemed happier for it, healthier without lines written in blood across her forehead. Though her eyes were still pale, nearly white, the life had begun to seep back into her skin now that Solas had wiped her vallaslin away.

"If to be Dalish is to be stuck in the past," he murmured at last, pulling his gaze away, "Then to be Elvhen is to use the knowledge of the past to change the future?"

Valythari nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "To change the future for the better, for elves, for dwarves and humans, and even for Qunari. Arlathan and the Dales lie in ruins because our differences drove us apart. Compromise is how we can make Thedas better. I believe you and Dorian are where it starts."


	18. Party Banter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party banter for Valythari (and occasionally Zevran) as a companion.

Cole: The Fade swirls around you, dipping your fingers in like when he touched the mirror. You're like me, but you're different.  
Valythari: You are the Fade that touched a mortal. I am a mortal that touched the Fade.  
Cole: Glass like cool water, the surface of a pond parting for him but not for you. Light and heat and darkness. Beauty touched you and you changed. The Architect built you over again, better than you were before.  
Valythari: Yes.

Valythari: Ma'sa'lath calls--   
Cole: He walks in Beauty's steps, guiding, guarding. Mystery sleeps still, singing as she does. He (before Adamant)/Song-brother (after Adamant) says rest now. He'll (They'll) protect you.  
Zevran: We'll all protect you, amor.  
Valythari: I know.

Solas: Da'halla, the spirits speak of you frequently. You've walked the Fade even though you aren't a mage?  
Valythari: In a way. Ashalle used to tell me stories of my father walking in dreams. I could never follow in his footsteps as a child, but the Blight changed things. You know how to kill an Archdemon, hahren?  
Solas: Of course.  
Valythari: I should have died. I almost did. Urthemiel changed me.  
Solas: And you don't know how, only that it happened.

Solas: Your father was a dreamer?  
Valythari: They say he was. He died before my birth.  
Solas: Ah... regardless, I am glad the ancient arts still linger in the People.

Cassandra: Valythari. If you do not believe in the Maker or the Elven gods, what do you believe? How do you live without some sort of faith?  
Valythari: I never claimed not to believe in your Maker, Seeker. Neither do I live without faith. I believe in Andraste because I witnessed the power of her ashes. I may not believe the Creators were gods, but that does not mean they did not have power.  
Cassandra: So your faith is in what you witness?  
Valythari: My faith is in my heart, my friends, and in ma'sa'lath. They have never led me wrong.  
Cassandra: Like Solas, then. Hm. I wish I could believe in that kind of faith.

Cassandra: Tell me, Valythari, what of Anders?  
Valythari: He was a dear friend, I owe him my life. Justice as well, before he became corrupted.  
Cassandra: Do you know where he is?  
Valythari: I would not tell you if I did. He's suffered enough.

Valythari: Hahren?  
Solas: Yes, da'len?  
Valythari: You said you dreamt at Ostagar. What do the spirits there say of Loghain?  
Solas: The Teyrn, the King, they both did what they thought was best. As did Duncan. As did you.  
Valythari: Hm.

(If she's been silent for a while. This banter also occurs less frequently with Solas.)  
Varric: Little Halla, are you okay?  
Valythari: Yes, Varric. Thank you.

Cassandra: You are not what I expected, Valythari. The stories about you are... different.  
Valythari: It's hard to believe I could slay an Archdemon, isn't it? But the stories are true, Seeker. All of them.  
Cassandra: Even the ones about the being called the Architect?  
Valythari: Even those.

Cassandra: About Anders...  
Valythari: I won't tell you where he is.  
Cassandra: I wasn't going to ask.  
Valythari: Then continue.  
Cassandra: You knew him before he joined with the spirit Justice, correct?  
Valythari: I did. I introduced them.  
Cassandra: What was he like before?  
Valythari: Determined. Wanting to do something, but not sure what to do or where to help. Justice gave him purpose. When they merged, Anders thought he was saving a friend. It was noble in principle, but it ended up harming them both.  
Cassandra: And killing thousands.  
Valythari: Yes. The Anders I knew before would not have condoned that - unless they were darkspawn or Templars.  
Cassandra: He would have killed Templars?  
Valythari: All they ever meant to him was fear and imprisonment. Maybe he wouldn't have killed them, but he wouldn't have minded if they died. Freedom was always his greatest desire.  
Cassandra: It sounds like you've forgiven him for what he did in Kirkwall.  
Valythari: Forgiveness and understanding are two different things. I understand why he did it, Seeker, but I cannot forgive the deaths of thousands so easily.

Cassandra: I did not think it was possible to remove Dalish tattoos.  
Valythari: Nor did I until hahren offered.  
Cassandra: Then why did you accept?  
Valythari: I am no longer Dalish. My vallaslin no longer belonged.

(Nearing a rift)  
Valythari: The song grows louder... a rift calls.

(In the Hinterlands; Hafter's Woods or Western Outskirts)  
Valythari: I hear you, sa'lath.

(In Redcliffe Village)  
Valythari: They've always persevered here, even back during the Blight. The Venatori could not harm them.

(In Redcliffe Village, post Adamant)  
Valythari: I wonder, does Eamon know? Did Connor feel the Fade shudder as the Nightmare fell?

(In Crestwood, after the mayor's actions are revealed)  
Valythari: The worst thing one can do is sentence innocents to die.  
Varric/Cole/Solas/Dorian: Are you alright?  
Valythari: I don't want to talk about it.  
Zevran: We will find him, amor. These people will not have died in vain.

(In the Emerald Graves)  
Valythari: Reminds me of home...

(In the Storm Coast, when approaching darkspawn)  
Valythari: There are darkspawn near. Watch yourself.

(In the Fallow Mire)  
Valythari: The Veil is ragged here. So much death. Spirits cluster at the cracks, desperate for a glimpse of something other than the ever-changing Fade.

(In the Exalted Plains, near the Dalish clan)  
Valythari: There's a clan nearby. They may wish to see you, lethallin.  
Eilian: We'll approach and greet them. They could be useful allies.

(In the Fallow Mire, Exalted Plains, or Emerald Graves)  
Valythari: The rifts are louder here. Can you hear them, lethallin? Dorian?  
Eilian and/or Dorian: Hear what?  
Valythari: The dead calling to the living.

(In the Forbidden Oasis or Western Approach)  
Valythari: We'll go back to Antiva someday, won't we vhenan?  
Zevran: Of course, amor. Of course.

(Judging Ser Ruth, post Adamant)  
Valythari: The Inquisitor feels he cannot judge a Warden. So as Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Orlais, you are mine to judge. If you wish to die, go to the Deep Roads. Regain your honor in the way of the Wardens who came before, and for the Wardens who will come after you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da'halla - little halla
> 
> Song-brother is a reference to Alistair. Mystery is a reference to Razikale, the sixth Old God. Beauty, of course, is Urthemiel.
> 
> Elvhen credit to FenxShiral, any errors are mine.


	19. Abyssal Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange noises in the Western Approach.

A faint noise in the wind. A humming, perhaps, words blurring together until they were indistinct and all Eilian could hear was that there was something there. He glanced to one side, then the other, wondering if anyone else had heard it.

"Something wrong, amatus?" Dorian asked.

Eilian shook his head. When had the others gotten ahead of him? "No, I just... thought I heard something."

Valythari, perched high upon a nearby rock, laughed. The hum grew louder. "You hear it too, lethallin? The song is old here. Zazikel brought it to life and even now they cannot rest."

"Is this what you hear all the time?" Eilian asked.

She only smiled and hopped off her perch, her attention caught by something in the distance.

"Louder," Cole said as they watched her walk away. "Stronger here, echoing down her spine and boiling in her veins. The others shiver, fearful, but to her it feels like home and she wonders why she was ever afraid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a new laptop and DA:I runs so much better now. I'm hoping to have more to post soon now that I can play more easily.


	20. Into the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Descent.

When Eilian and his companions reached the lift down into the Deep Roads, waiting alongside Scout Harding were two other familiar faces. Zevran grinned in greeting, while Valythari only smiled and raised a hand.

"Are you coming with us?" Iron Bull asked.

"We may as well," Zevran answered. "It always helps to have someone who can sense the darkspawn along."

"Did Leliana tell you we were coming here?" Eilian asked.

Valythari shook her head. "Alistair did. And like vhenan said, I can sense the darkspawn and help keep you safe. Are you meeting someone below, lethallin?"

"A Shaper Valta and some members of the Legion of the Dead," Eilian said. "Harding, anything we need to know before we go down?"

"Just be careful, the quakes are getting worse."

***

"Ogre!" Valta and Valythari shouted at nearly the same moment. The world burst into motion, a flurry of fire, lightning, arrows, and flashing metal. None of the Inquisition had ever seen Valythari and Zevran fight darkspawn before, but their skills were immediately apparent. The two rogues worked in perfect tandem, dancing in and out of the ogre's reach. When it tried to grab someone in its death grip, Valythari vaulted onto its back and drove both her daggers into its shoulder, turning the ogre's attention immediately to her. She was everywhere at once, tainted blood spatter painting her armor purple-red before the ogre finally fell.

Valta watched in awe as Valythari wiped her daggers clean and stowed them away. "You fight darkspawn like you've spent your life doing it. Impressive."

"I'm a warden," Valythari said, shrugging. "I've fought darkspawn half my life. I should warn you though, they tend to be drawn to me."

"Why is that?" Valta asked.

"I sound like an archdemon in the song."

***

Valta pressed Valythari for information as they continued down, though she wouldn't receive a clear answer. Many, many meters below the surface, they stopped to make a camp. Valythari gravitated toward the edge, staring off into the darkness like she was expecting something. Sera watched her, suspicious, and Dorian opened his mouth as if he was going to get her attention only to have both Zevran and Eilian shush him. Soon, faint footsteps could be heard, growing louder as they approached the camp.

Renn got to his feet, his hands going to the handle of his axe. Valythari stepped out of the circle of light cast by their fire just as a human looking silhouette appeared. Everyone watched, transfixed with expressions somewhere between awe and horror as a ghoul appeared, blond hair still framing her vallaslin and a smile on her face.

"Lethallan, aneth'ara," the ghoul said.

Valythari smiled. "Seranni."

They spoke in Elvhen for a few minutes, trading words so quickly that Eilian could only follow half the conversation. Finally Seranni stepped back, and it was only then that Valythari appeared to notice the orange tabby seated calmly beside them. She smiled and reached down to pet it.

"I see they let you out sometimes," she said, her tone light and teasing. Zevran watched, wariness in his gaze. Why, Eilian wondered. It's just a cat.

The cat meowed in response and Seranni laughed. "Ma asa'ma'lin insisted I have company. The song is old here, it is a chance for study. We all agreed to allow him that."

Valythari nodded and leaned down, holding out her arms. The cat jumped up and settled down, beginning to purr after a moment.

Seranni turned toward the rest of the group, looking at each one in turn before finally settling on Dorian. She drifted over to his side, startling him from his thoughts. "Felix says hello," she said. "When he is safe from Corypheus, Carver or Nathaniel will bring him to see you."

"What do you mean when he's safe?" Dorian asked.

Seranni only smiled, a mirror of Valythari's favorite cryptic expression, and turned away. She gestured to the cat curled up in Valythari's arms. "Come, ma'vher. Leave the commander be, we have work to be doing."

"Dareth, Seranni," Valythari said as she let the cat jump from her arms.

"Tas dareth."

The others watched in silence as ghoul and cat vanished back into the Deep Roads and Valythari went to sit at her husband's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvhen credit to FenxShiral like always.
> 
> Ma asa'ma'lin = my sister. In this case, Velanna.  
> Dareth = Go safely.  
> Tas dareth = You go safely too.  
> Ma'vher = my cat


	21. Atish'all Vir Abelasan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Pride Had Wrought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are characters speaking in Elvhen. Borrowed a good bit of dialogue here directly from the game.

"It appears the temple's magics are still strong," Morrigan murmured.

Solas let out a soft snort. "It reads enter the path of the Well of Sorrows," he said. "I would advise, Inquisitor, that we follow the path that pilgrims to this temple would have. We do not know what awaits us inside. It may be best to follow the rituals of old."

Eilian nodded. "Of course."

Before he could move, Valythari was already walking, tracing the path across the tiles that the ancient pilgrims had walked. Above them, the door sprang open. "Let's go, lethallin."

The two Dalish walked the petitioner's paths together in silence, their lovers hanging back. When Cassandra had suggested following Samson through the tunnel, even Dorian had disapproved. The significance of this place to Eilian and Valythari was undeniable. They could not defile it.

As the group entered the inner chamber, Valythari's gaze was drawn to the balcony, where moments later a hooded figure emerged. His Elvhen was sharp and clear and he met each of the gathered elves' gazes in turn.

"You are unlike the other invaders," he began. "You have the features of those who call themselves elvhen and you bear the mark of magic that is familiar."

The anchor sparked and Eilian glanced down to his hand. Could this strange elf be able to sense the magic of the anchor?

"How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?"

"They are my enemies as well as yours," Eilian replied.

The strange elf's eyes narrowed. "I am called Abelas. We are sentinels, tasked with guarding this place from those who trespass on sacred ground. Which you have."

Eilian nodded. There was no denying that. "We knew this place was sacred. We've respected that as best we could."

A long pause, then - "I believe you. Trespassers you may be, but you have followed rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal. If these others are your enemies, we will aid you in destroying them."

"Thank you."

"And you will be permitted to leave and never return."

Eilian nodded again, inclining his head. "Of course. I accept."

Abelas motioned to another sentinel. "You will be guided to that which you seek. As for the Vir'Abelasan... it shall not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself."

"No!"

Morrigan's cry rang through the room. As Abelas turned to leave, the witch of the wilds shifted into a raven and took wing after him.

"Morrigan!"

***

Samson lay bleeding on the ground when Valythari spotted Abelas once more. He ran toward the Well, stairs of stone lifting to carry him up to it's surface. "Abelas!"

She ran after him, Eilian and Solas following a moment later. They had barely reached the top when Morrigan touched down at the edge of the pool, her form shifting back from that of the raven. Abelas scowled.

"So the sanctum is despoiled at last."

"You heard him, Inquisitor. He seeks to destroy the Well!" Morrigan retorted. "I cannot allow it."

"Better it be destroyed than to fall into the hands of someone unworthy!"

"Lethallan, stop." Valythari ordered. She stepped toward the sentinel as the rest of the group appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You ask if you are?" Abelas asked. "You may look like my people but you are still a shemlen."

Something unreadable flitted across Solas' face. _"She may not be elvhen, Abelas,"_ he began, _"But she is closer to the People than you may think. Look at her."_

The sentinel's eyes narrowed. _"You would know, would you not, Pride? I sense your touch on her.."_

 _"Yes,"_ Valythari said, _"But also the touch of the Mother. She saved my life long ago, I would return the favor."_ She extended her hand toward him, palm raised skyward in invitation.

Abelas lifted a hand as well, his magic glowing pale blue in his palm. A matching glow sprung to life around Valythari. Her eyes seemed almost to flash. Eilian stepped back, and even Morrigan seemed alarmed. They could both follow the Elvhen words, but none of what they heard made any sense. Abelas spoke in riddles, and Solas and Valythari responded in kind.

 _"She is closer to us than any of the People born since the creation of the Veil,"_ Solas said. _"You feel how it sings around her. She would serve well."_

Abelas closed his hand and the magic vanished from around Valythari. He seemed, while not satisfied, resigned. "Do you know what you are asking, da'len? To partake of the Vir'Abelasan is to be bound to the will of Mythal for eternity, just as we are bound."

"I am aware," Valythari said.

"And you would still accept?"

"Yes."

Abelas flung a hand toward the Well. "Then go, and Mythal ma ghilana. My duty is done."

Valythari descended into the Vir'Abelasan, watching as it seemed to come to life around her. Wisps of light floated up from the surface, flashing in and out. She reached the center, cast a smile back at Zevran, and knelt down to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mythal ma ghilana - in this case, used to mean "may Mythal guide you"


	22. Halamshiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Exalted Council, and hints of things to come.

After Solas, Seren and Fenris were the first to vanish. Two days after returning to Skyhold, in the middle of the night, the Champion and her lover left. Only Varric received parting words. The dwarf was the next to leave, returning at last to Kirkwall. Merrill chose to accompany him at the last minute, returning to the alienage she had made her home.

One week after Corypheus was defeated, Zevran and Valythari left without a word. Whether Leliana knew where her friends were headed or not, she wouldn't say. Eventually, Eilian accepted it, and turned his attention back to running the Inquisition. Dorian stayed at his lover's side as long as he could, but after six months duty called him back to Tevinter. They put off their parting as long as possible, traveling north with The Iron Bull and the Chargers as far as the Tevinter border and closing any rifts they came across.

Two years after the death of Corypheus, Divine Victoria called the Exalted Council and summoned the members of the inner circle back from the far reaches of Thedas.

*****

It felt strange without the lower half of his left arm. Several times on the way back to Skyhold, Eilian had felt a flash of pain and looked down, expecting to see the anchor pulsing on his hand only to be met with air. He would get used to it, in time. He climbed the stairs to his quarters, letting out a sigh before he noticed a figure on the balcony. Magic flickered into his right hand, only for the other figure to dispel it a moment later.

Valythari turned toward him and smiled. "Lethallin."

"Valythari?"

"Aneth ara," she responded. "Come, I have much to tell you." She grasped his hand, her eyes glowed blue, and the next moment the room swirled around them as she pulled on the Veil and stepped through the Fade.

They emerged in a clearing in what Eilian recognized as the Hinterlands. A single tree stood apart from the others. Valythari approached it, her smile soft. "'Ma'sa'lath," she called, "I've brought someone to meet you."

The whole aura of the clearing seemed to change, lightening as Tamlen's tree responded to Valythari's words. She went over and sat beside it, motioning for Eilian to sit as well.

"Where to begin, lethallin... Hahren didn't answer all your questions, did he?" she asked.

Eilian shook his head. "No. We ran out of time. The anchor..." He sighed and gestured to his now missing arm. Once Solas had left, he had passed out. The eluvian must have reopened, allowing Bull, Cole, and Dorian to get to him. Iron Bull had carried him out of the Crossroads. The next thing Eilian remembered was waking up in the Winter Palace with the lower half of his left arm gone. Solas had taken the anchor, but the damage had been permanent. It would still have killed him had the healers not removed the arm.

"It would have killed you eventually anyway. Only he could have wielded it and lived." Her smile was sympathetic. "The magic of the Crossroads sped the process up."

"I was wondering," Eilian murmured.

"But you wielded it well, lethallin. He's proud of how you used it."

"How do you know all of this?"

Valythari let out a soft laugh. "The voices of the Vir'Abelasan know many things. Fen'Harel could never keep secrets from Mythal."

Eilian glanced away for a moment to gather his thoughts. "When did you realize Solas was Fen'Harel?"

"It was one of the first things the Vir'Abelasan told me. Hahren said it wasn't time for you to know."

"And you believed him?"

She smiled. "He cannot lie to me, just as he could not lie to Mythal before me. Perhaps you cannot see it now, but things were meant to unfold this way, lethallin. The Inquisition did great things, but with great power comes greater responsibility."

"That's one of the reasons I disbanded it," Eilian said, a sigh slipping from his lips. "But the Qunari, the Dragon's Breath? Were they meant to happen?"

"We knew you would triumph," Valythari answered, "That is all that matters. And now you are better positioned to help free hahren from his duty. You are the only one who can."

"What about you?" Eilian asked. "You're closer to him than I am."

This time, Valythari's smile was almost pained. Eilian realized with a start where he had seen that expression before: on Solas's face right before he'd removed the anchor. Just how alike were Solas and Valythari?

"My die is already cast, lethallin, that is all I can say." She stood and reached up to the tree, her hand glowing faintly blue. A small branch descended toward her and Eilian realized there was something embedded in it - a bright purple-blue stone. With a flash of magic, the branch separated from the tree and Valythari extended her other hand toward him. "Give me your arm. I have a gift."

She brought the branch to the stump of his arm and her eyes flashed blue. Eilian cried out, her strange magic reacting with his own with a sensation of burning. The branch burrowed into his skin, securing itself firmly to the stump of his arm where the healer at the Winter Palace had removed what the anchor had destroyed. When the pain faded, he looked down and was stunned at what he saw. It was not simply a branch, it was a branch formed by magic into the shape of a hand to replace the one he had lost. The purple-blue stone was embedded in the palm, a reminder of the presence of the anchor he'd worn for the past three years. Below the stone was a small symbol that appeared to have been grown out of the wood: two halla horns, crossed.

Valythari stepped back and rested her hand against Tamlen's tree. "The stone will focus your magic. My symbol will lend you the aid of my agents should you find yourself in need. None of mine will ever harm you or yours, this I swear. You are the hope of the Elvhen, lethallin. I will always be near if you need me."

Out of curiosity, he tried to bend the twig-fingers and they moved to his will. She'd given him a new and working arm, tied into his body and his magic as if it belonged. "This is... thank you, lethallan. I will be worthy of it."

Valythari smiled. "You already are. Now come, your vhenan waits back at Skyhold. I will not keep you any longer."

*****

Dorian let himself into Eilian's quarters, smiling sadly as he realized this would likely be the last time he saw them. Waiting for him upstairs was not his lover, but Zevran, lounging on the couch as if he belonged.

"Zevran?"

"Ah, hello mi amigo. Do not worry, the Inquisitor is safe! Mi amor simply wanted to speak privately. She will return him safe and sound."

Dorian smiled, though weakly, and sat down to wait. "Why are you here?" he asked after a moment. "Did Leliana inform you of the Exalted Council?" 

"Yes, yes," Zevran replied, "As well as a few other errands. We can explain when they return. Now, there was something I was supposed to tell you... ah, yes!"

He pulled something from his pocket and placed it in Dorian's hand. It was a simple silver signet ring, engraved with two halla horns crossed to form an X.

"What's this?" Dorian asked.

"Mi amor's seal," Zevran explained. "You know Solas plans to destroy the Veil. Things are going to get dangerous. These," he tapped the ring, "Allow our agents to identify you as friends. Whatever comes next, you will not come to harm from our people. This I promise."

Dorian put the ring on, twisting it absentmindedly around his finger. "And stopping Solas? Will this help with that?"

Zevran gave a cryptic smile, his gaze flitting briefly to the identical ring that he wore. "That, mi amigo, I cannot tell you. I follow mi amor, and her path is already chosen. But should you need us, you shall have us."

Anything Dorian would have said in response was cut off by a sudden burst of light in the middle of the room, like a small rift only pale blue in color. Zevran stood as Valythari stepped out, Eilian following close behind. The portal closed and vanished as Valythari went to her husband's side, their fingers intertwining.

Eilian promptly went to Dorian's side, raising his new hand to touch his lover's cheek. The focus stone was warm to the touch.

"Amatus... what is this?" Dorian asked, his eyes wide.

Eilian smiled. "A gift from Valythari."

"You do not need to thank me," Valythari said. "You will both need your gifts in the days to come."

Zevran smiled and nodded. "We wish you both luck."

"Leliana can contact us if needed," Valythari added. "Remember what I told you. Until we meet again, my friends."

Her eyes flashed, the Veil warped around them, and then they were gone.

*****

In Vigil's Keep, each warden wore a silver crest with the same crossed halla horns. Necklaces, rings, belt buckles, all showing their allegiance in what was to come. An orange tabby, collar engraved with the design, prowled the grounds. Seranni wore her crest as she wandered the Deep Roads, searching, listening, waiting.

In a small town on the Tevinter-Nevarra border, Seren Hawke summoned fire to rain onto a group of slavers. A silver charm dangled from her staff - two halla horns, crossed. Fenris and his greatsword quickly finished the remaining slavers, his matching crest hanging at his belt beside the Amell shield.

In her personal chambers, Divine Victoria removed her robes for the night. Hidden beneath the high neckline, a silver pendant.

Deep within the Arbor Wilds, an ancient temple slowly began to return to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halamshiral - the end of a journey
> 
> And with that, this comes to an end. I have a few more pieces in mind that I may end up writing, but this is now essentially complete until more content comes out.
> 
> As for Eilian and Dorian, Dorian returns to Tevinter alone. Eventually, despite numerous disagreements on the matter, Eilian moves to Minrathous. Shortly after that, they marry in a small, private ceremony. Even if no one else can know yet, it matters to them.


End file.
